1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a pump driven spray gun having a one-piece housing providing a handle, a chamber for removably receiving a pump assembly, a removable electric motor carrying cap mounted on top of the housing, and a removable container suspended from the housing. Specifically, this invention deals with a hand held canister type spray gun having a one-piece molded plastics material housing providing a pistol grip spanning the rear side thereof, a hollow horizontal portion removably receiving a piston pump and spray nozzle unit, a removable top cover housing an electric motor for driving the piston of the pump, and a removable suspended container embraced by the grip.
2. Prior Art
Hand held motor driven spray guns with suspended removable container are known in the art in a plurality of various embodiments. For example, in German L.P. No. 2,653,981, corresponding with U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,525, issued July 10, 1979, a spray gun has a pump housing providing a pistol grip removably mounting a pump while supporting a supply receptacle, but a U-shaped sheet metal bridge is required to mount the pump and the drive motor. Comparable embodiments are also disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,337,039, corresponding with U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,134, issued Aug. 12, 1975 and German Pat. No. 2,336,986. The prior art spray guns are designed for large discharge outputs of over 120 cm.sup.3 /min, and are too expensive for household use in spraying small areas, and are not suitable for hobby and model building due to their size and shaping.
It would, therefore, be an improvement in the art to provide a hand held electric motor driven spray gun wherein the parts are easily removed for replacement, repair and cleaning and which is small and light enough to be easily operated and gripped in the hand of a user and which can be economically manufactured and sold in a low-cost market for output capacities of only about 40 to 70 cm.sup.3 /min.